


long days

by logandelos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, soft sleepy hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos
Summary: Sleep is so much better when Hop is home.





	long days

Almost the second you’d gotten home, you’d flopped onto the bed. Overall, the day had been fine, it was the small nitpicky things that you couldn’t stop thinking about. Things you couldn’t help but take home with you, and that wouldn’t leave your mind. 

You knew Hop wouldn’t be home for at least a few hours, and you would usually wait up for him, but sleep would take over no matter where you waited. So to the bed you went. 

It seemed like days had passed when you were pulled from your apparently deep slumber by a noise. Your nerves spiked for half a second before you opened your eyes and saw Jim stumbling through your room trying to get his uniform off. 

The sight made you giggle, his head whipped around to look at you. “Something funny, baby?” 

Pulling the covers over to stifle your laugh, you gave a muffled response, “No, of course not.” 

You observed him for a second longer before speaking again, more awake now, “I’m glad you’re home, Hop. Was work alright?” 

A grunt came from the corner he was standing while putting away his clothes. “Just another day, but I’m glad I’m home too. I’m sorry I woke you up.” He turned and finally started making his way to the bed in boxers and a white shirt. 

He pulled the covers down and got in beside you, his arms automatically reaching out to pull you to him. Using his left hand, he turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped both his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your hairline. 

You felt at home in his arms, every worry from the day washed away and all you felt was warmth and comfort. It felt safe. 

His hands rubbed your back softly for a moment before he started speaking quietly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earl-“

Before he could finish, you cut him off. “It’s okay, Hop, I’m just glad you’re home now and safe.” You pulled away a bit to look up at him, laying a kiss to his stubbly chin. “How bout a date night tomorrow?” 

The corner of his mouth quirked up, the corners of his eyes crinkly sweetly. “How can I ever say no to my lady?” 

He kissed you properly on your lips, then settled back into the original position. “Goodnight, baby. Love you.” 

The words were soft, whispered into your hair, but you could make them out. You may have been half asleep already, beyond content all wrapped in his strong arms, but you would always reply. “Love you too, Hop.”


End file.
